Going Back
by hutyds
Summary: They put us through a lot, especially Alvin, but can we really turn our backs to them when they need us? Can we really let everyone die for what a few did, should we do the one thing that we thought that we would never do, should we go back? Cartoon Universe. A&B, S&J, T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: here is a new story that has developed nicely over the last few days, so I decided to through in the last few details and posted it, hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Please R&R.**

Chapter 1- The Escape

"Can't you two work any faster?" questioned a rather irritated pink-clad chipmunk. She wore a pink shirt with a white B on it. Her auburn brown hair was stylized into ponytail.

"We are trying to Britt this isn't easy." Jeanette replied not taking her green eyes off the computer screen in front of her, her fingers constantly moving on her keyboard, occasionally one hand would adjust her purple rimmed glasses that she wore. She wore a purple shirt with a blue J on it. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun by a purple ribbon that hung down to the mild of her back. Next to her was her mate Simon. He has light blue eyes that are behind blue rimmed glasses. He wore a blue shirt with a white S on it. His eyes haven't left his screen since he sat down at the computer and his fingers were moving faster than Jeanette's (if that was even possible).

"Is it really that hard to drain Alvin's chamber thing?"asked Brittany who was rather shocked that they are having so much trouble with it. She would have bet almost anything that these two would make quick work of this.

"Draining it, no, that's rather easy, in fact we can do that at any time. It's the alarm that is the problem." Simon replied "It takes three minutes and thirty-seven seconds to drain it and fifty-eight seconds to lower the glass. That's four minutes and thirty-five seconds before we can leave the room. An unauthorized drain would set off the alarm and guards would be here in less than two minutes."

"Oh, so you're trying to turn off the alarm?" Brittany asked

"You can't disable the alarm without turning off the power to the facility Britt, so we have to delay the alarm for at least ten minutes." Jeanette answered "And we are up to four and a half minutes now."

"Make that an even five Jeanette." Simon stated. Brittany signed and turned to the chamber that they have been talking about. The chamber was like a big clear glass tube that was about four feet wide and about six feet tall. Inside it there was what looked like green water. Bubbles constantly flowing from the bottom to the top. Inside the liquid was her mate Alvin.

Oh how she has missed him ever since he was put in there (6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 9 hours, and 14 minutes, oh yeah she's been counting). She missed his soft lips pressing onto hers when they kissed. She missed how he would softly caress her back when they were pressed against each other. The way he told her that he loved her. His eyes staring into hers, those blue orbs that lit up whenever he looked at her and made her melt when she looked into them. She missed everything about him, even their arguing, as strange as it sounds. A loud clank followed by the sound of draining water brought her out of her thoughts.

"We did it!" Simon and Jeanette cried out in unison jumping out of their chairs, giving each other a hug while jumping up and down in joy. Brittany looked up to the top and saw it was true, the liquid was slowing going down. She let out a squeal of joy as the liquid went down. Those were the longest four minutes of her life. After the fluid was gone there was another clank sound followed by a hissing sound as the glass separating them from Alvin lowered.

Before it was all the way down Brittany jumped over it and tackled Alvin knocking him over, planting a very passionate kiss on his lips. Which he returned without hesitation.

"I missed you" Brittany whispered after she broke the kiss.

"I missed you too." He replied then kissed her again.

Simon cleared his throat "I hate to break up your reunion but we have about five minutes to leave before everyone find out what we did. Alvin can you run?" he questioned his older brother.

Alvin smirked "You bet your ass I can."

"Then let's go." Jeanette said egger to leave. They all left running down the corridors with Simon in the lead for he had memorized the layout of the facility so they could get out as quickly as possible. Surprising enough they never ran into anyone, guards or workers, after several lefts and rights they came to a door with a key code on it. Simon punched in a series of numbers and the door opened to the outside. No sooner than they all went through the door an alarm went off and they door slammed shut.

"That was close, let's keep moving" Simon said with relief that they were able to get out in time. Now that the hardest part of their mission was now done. They all nodded and jumped into the nearest tree leaving the building behind. After a few minutes of jumping from tree to tree with Simon and Jeanette in front, Alvin noticed a problem with his escape.

"So exactly where are we going?" Alvin asked hoping Simon has a plan.

"We are leaving." Simon replied simply getting a groan from Alvin and a giggle from Brittany.

"I figured that Si, but I mean where can we go? They will probably have they whole planet looking for me by tomorrow. Do you guys have a really cool super secret hideout or something for me?" Alvin questioned trying to imagine place where no one could find him.

"No Alvin, we are leaving as leaving Aurora." Simon replied shaking his head.

"Oh." Alvin said plainly. Is that his only option? To leave forever? It has to be if that's Simon's solution.

"Hey what a second, what do you mean we?" Alvin questioned

"We are going with you." Brittany replied with a tone that broke no argument.

"You guys can't be serious." Alvin said in disbelief

"You really don't think that I would let you go around space without me to keep you out of trouble do you?" Simon smiled "Plus we can't leave Theodore here by himself."

"And your brain dead if you think I would let you go without me." Brittany said sweetly

"And if Simon and Brittany are going so am I." Jeanette continued

"And Eleanor wouldn't let us or Theodore go without her, so we are all going so your deal with it." Brittany finished

Alvin was speechless he really didn't know what to say so he said the only thing he could think of at the moment "Thanks guys."

"No need to thank us Alvin we are all family, it's what we do." Simon stated Alvin just smiled

A short distance ahead of them in the middle of a small clearing sat their means of departure. A brown color spaceship that resembled a small tree trunk but with windows and a door. In the door way stood a slightly chubby chipmunk named Theodore. He wore a green shirt with a white T on it. He was starting to get worried _'should they be here by now? Oh I hope they didn't get caught'_ he thought to himself. His green eyes once again searches the tree line for any sign of them.

"Ellie! Ellie! I see them! I see them! And they got Alvin!" Theodore yelled out before running towards his oldest brother. As soon as he reached them, he gave Alvin a big hug.

Alvin smiled and returned the hug "I missed you too Theo." He said and ruffled Theo's hair.

Eleanor was sitting inside the ship at the console waiting for Theodore to shout for when he saw his brothers and her sisters. She wore a light green shirt with a white E on it. Worry was evident in her brown eyes as she too was starting to worry a little bit, but smiled when she heard Theodore. _'Way to go guys'_ she thought happily. She then started to push buttons in the order that Simon told her to. Almost immediately she heard the ship start powering up.

As everyone entered the ship, they all took one last look to their old home and boarded. After the door was closed Simon and Jeanette started to get everything ready to launch.

"Thing just wasn't the same without you Alvin." Eleanor said as she too gave Alvin a hug which Alvin of course returned. Man did he miss them all. The launch went smoothly and in no time they were speeding away from their planet. Everyone took one last look out of the window before it was out of sight.

After a short time Brittany handed Alvin a bundle of red clothes that Alvin accepted with a smile and quickly put them on (that's right Alvin was naked up to this point)

"So where are we going?" Alvin asked he was now wearing his red shirt with a big yellow A on it. He put on his red cap, oh how he missed it.

"The third planet in solar system 37195 in sector 5. It is the closest planet that is similar to Aurora. It's a little bigger with more water than land instead. It has been colonized by a species called humans, who call it Earth." Simon replied with a quick summary of the planet. He hit several buttons and a blue and green sphere appeared on the screen as everyone gathered around him. A large number of photos started to come and go showing all the life on the planet. Different animals and plant life most of which none of them have ever seen before.

Eleanor and Theodore wrapped their arms around each other as Eleanor rested her head on Theodore's chest. Both thinking about all the different foods that they will get to try and the people that they will meet. Jeanette stood next to Simon fascinated with all the pictures. Simon was still sitting in the pilots chair also intrigued about the planet. There wasn't much information other than the pictures and some details about the planet itself, so he was a little excited about how much he will learn when they get there. Alvin stood behind Brittany with his arms wrapped around her stomach, both watching the screen.

"Our new home" Alvin whispered while looking at the blue and green planet and the pictures that Simon had brought up on the screen. Alvin felt many different things. In a way he was a little sad to be leaving the only place he knew. He also felt guilty for what everyone else has done for him. They all broke a lot of laws that will never let any of them to return to their home world without severe punishment. He also felt a lot of anger towards the rest of his race, for what they did to him and for they put his family through.

"Yes, in ten months, it will be." Simon stated interrupting Alvin's thoughts. Alvin looked over to his younger brother with a small smile. Simon was right, they are family, no matter happens, as long as they have each other they can do anything. That even means starting over in a new planet with a new life.

**A/N: well there it is I hope you enjoyed as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if this story will stay rated T or not, you'll see what I mean. My next update should be in a few days and it should be to my story The Munk Warriors, but don't hold me to that**


	2. A New Life

**A/N: Due to the fact that Alvin and Brittany can't their hands to themselves and they wouldn't let me edit it out, I decided to change the rating to M due to sexual content and future violence. This chapter has sexual references so don't blame me if you ignore my rating change, hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Please R&R.**

Chapter 2 A New Life

**7:34 a.m. Friday morning**

"Alvin Seville! Give it back right now!" Brittany yelled at Alvin while chasing him throughout the Seville home.

"Never!" Alvin shouted while laughing. He was wearing a button up red shirt with a yellow A on the chest pocket and a pair of blue jeans and of course his red cap.

"I said give it back!" Brittany screeched still wearing her night clothes, a long sleeve pink button up shirt with matching pants.

"No!" Alvin shouted back running into the living room.

Brittany longed for Alvin and was able to push and pin him against the wall. Alvin quickly raised his right hand that held Brittany's phone above his head and out of her reach. Alvin had woken up early (for once) and snuck into the guest room where the chipettes had slept that night with the sole purpose to take her phone, but she woke up before he was able to make his escape.

Brittany had both hands on his chest keeping him against the wall her blue eyes staring into his. "Give it back Alvin." She demanded sternly.

"And if I don't?" Alvin challenged. Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips on Alvin's, moving her hands from his chest to the back of his head, pulling him in deeper. Brittany slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning onto his lips. Alvin slide his left arm around her waist to pull her closer, but kept his right hand above his head keeping her phone out of her reach. _'damn him'_ Brittany thought, the chipette then slid her hands up his head to ruffle his hair, but instead she grabbed his cap and quickly pushed away from him breaking their kiss.

"Ah ha." Brittany declared in triumph smiling at his confused face as he started to figure out what happened.

"Hey!" Alvin protested in both the taking of his cap and the breaking of the kiss. He should have known that she would pull a stunt like that.

"What is going on in here?" question Dave as he entered the living room. He had heard Alvin and Brittany's yelling and decided to find out what was going on.

"Brittany took my cap Dave." Alvin innocently trying to make it seem that he did nothing wrong.

"Alvin started it when he took my phone." Brittany said defending herself

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough!" Dave raised his voice effectively stopping their bickering. It was only Friday morning and they were already at each other. He briefly wondered if was a good idea to have the chipettes stay for the weekend while Miss Miller was away. "Either you two get along or your both will grounded for the weekend

"Yes Dave." Both Brittany and Alvin replied with their heads down staring at their feet.

"Good, now Alvin give Brittany back her phone and Brittany give Alvin back his cap." Dave ordered them. Alvin and Brittany did as they were told. Once Brittany got her phone back she immediately began looking through it making sure nothing got deleted. Alvin placed his cap back on his head adjusting it to the right spot.

"Now I have to go to work and I expect you two to get along, understand?" Dave told/questioned them.

"Yes Dave." Alvin and Brittany replied in unison both looking down at their feet.

"Good. I'll be home at 6 o'clock and after dinner we'll plan something fun for the weekend." Both chipmunks nodded their heads in understanding. After saying bye to everyone and telling them to behave themselves Dave left. Alvin and Brittany were still standing in the living room staring at each other listening as Dave started his car and pulled out of the drive way.

As soon as they heard Dave's car leave Brittany pounced on the red-clad chipmunk knocking him to the floor with her on top. She pressed her lips down on Alvin's resuming their kiss. Her hands were once again on his chest and roamed down to the bottom of his shirt started to unbutton it.

Alvin returned the kiss, Brittany moaned as he slowly moved his hands down her back then back up under her shirt. A throat being cleared stopped caused them to stop. They both looked up to see Simon standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Oh hey Si what's up?" Alvin asked while looking at his brother upside down clearly not embarrassed about the position he and Brittany were in.

"Looks like you are. Could you two at least have the decency to not do it on the living room floor? I prefer to not think about you two when I'm sitting on it" Simon asked as he went to the couch and sat down.

"Oh like you and Jeanette haven't done it anywhere else besides your bed" Alvin shot back.

"Actually besides my lad, no we haven't" Simon simply stated.

"I don't believe you." Alvin retorted.

"Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter Alvin, take it somewhere else." Simon told them. They both looked at each other and the same thought passed through their minds. "Bathroom." They said in unison both quickly got up and darted to the bathroom upstairs. Simon shook his head, sometimes he wonders how Dave has yet to catch those two over the last six years. Dumb luck he guesses, but sooner or later that luck will run out and Dave will have to be told everything. Honestly he didn't know how that was going to work out but hopefully he still had some time before that happens.

**With Alvin and Brittany**

They quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom (which was closed) without thinking Alvin opened the bathroom door and there was a shriek that stopped them in their tracks. Inside the bathroom were Theodore and Eleanor. Eleanor was behind the shower curtain trying hid herself, which wasn't really working since the curtain was clear. Theodore was red as he quickly pulled a towel over his lower half pitching himself quiet a tent.

There was a long awkward silence, Alvin now realizing what Dave meant when he said 'always knock before you enter a bathroom when the door is closed' he cleared his throat "S-sorry Theodore, sorry Eleanor." He apologized his cheeks red.

"It's ok Alvin." Theodore and Eleanor replied in unison.

"Um let's go Alvin." Brittany said while she grabs Alvin's hand and started pulling him out of the bathroom and down the hall toward his room.

**Downstairs**

Simon was still sitting on the couch. He heard everything that had happened upstairs and he was fairly certain what had happened. He was going to tell them that he thought Theodore and Eleanor was in the bathroom but they took off before he had the chance to.

"What happened? I thought I heard a scream." Jeanette asked as she entered the living room carrying a muffin in each hand. She was wearing her usual knee high purple skirt and a blue shirt.

"Alvin and Brittany walking in bathroom when Theodore and Eleanor were in there." Simon told her clearly amused which told Jeanette that he probably knew that was going to happen.

"And you didn't warn them?" Jeanette asked as she sat down on the couch next Simon handing him a muffin.

"Hey I tried but they practically ran upstairs before I could." Simon replied defensively taking a bit of the muffin. Jeanette just shook her head. Those two are always in a rush, it was like they couldn't wait. Not too long ago they did the same thing to her and Simon, oh that was embarrassing, Simon and Alvin almost got into a fight over it (luckily they didn't).

**A few hours later**

Around lunch time the chipmunks and chipettes decided to go to the mall to eat and do some shopping. The chipettes are currently store hoping from one clothing story to the next in search for possible new outfits (this is more Brittany than Eleanor and Jeanette). Simon is helping Theodore pick out a pair of new shoes, and Alvin is sitting on a double sided bench watching people go by, and even a few chipmunks too.

It was a surprise when they found out that there were chipmunks just like them here on Earth. Alvin was first worried that they would stand out, but Simon stated that there is no visible difference between Earth's chipmunks and Aurora's chipmunks. Alvin took a lot of relieve from his brother's statement. It was something he repeated to himself regally 'there is no difference between us and them' it made him feel safer. To him that statement meant that finding him was nearly impossible

As he watched he let out a sigh. It has been nine years since they arrived here. There are times that he misses his old home and all his friends that they left behind. He was sure that everyone else did too. He still blames himself for this, even though he has been told repeatedly that it wasn't. It was. If he didn't lose control, then they wouldn't have left. A voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"I finally found you Alvin."

**I can't help but think this chapter is missing something but I'm not sure, oh-well until next time, peace, love, and chipmunks.**


End file.
